


Charlotte Walsh Drabble Collection

by welseykels



Series: Fallout 4: Charlotte Walsh [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the prompts and drabbles about sole survivor Charlotte Walsh and her LIs, Robert Joseph MacCready, Nick Valentine, and Nate Walsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning, Nate (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-War: Charlie and Nate enjoy a morning together, or at least they try to. Prompted

It wasn’t often that Shaun didn’t wake first in the morning, but Charlie awoke to a much different sound than her son’s cries.

This time it was Nate’s soft snores in her ear.  He’d rolled over in the night, his head pillowed by her shoulder, an arm slung over her waist.

She didn’t know how long she laid there, just looking at him.  He’d changed since she’d first met him, tours of duty separated them, but he had always come back to her.  And now he was all hers, no more obligation to army to keep them apart.

She started by placing lazy kisses along the twin scars that ran across his cheek, a parting gift from the war.  He mumbled, eyes fluttering open as her lips worked her way down the lines, growing ever closer to his mouth.  “Morning.”  

“Morning, Nate.”

His lips met hers, the passion growing as his body shifted to hover over hers, as her legs wrapped around his waist, as their quiet moans mixed together as their hips ground together.

It wasn’t often that Shaun didn’t wake first in the morning, but it was never long until he did.  His cries echoed through the small house, Codsworth’s tittering following not long after.

A sigh.

“I’ll go check on them.”


	2. MacCready's Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship, MacCready realizes that Charlie has a crush on him, and that he has one on her too.

“How come she never takes any of your fu- freaking hats?”

He’d been sitting on one of the couches at Sanctuary’s Red Rocket, a scowl on his face ever since Charlie’d left with Deacon to check up on one of the Railroad’s safehouses.  She’d come up behind him before she’d left, his hat gone from his head before he could even fully turn around.  He felt almost naked without his hat, but damn, there’d been a fleeting moment where he’d thought it had suited her as she’d turned to run down the hill to catch up with Deacon.

Piper merely giggled at him from across the room and Preston threw him a smile before he too joined in the laughter, while Hancock sat beside him with a grin on his lips.  It was finally Nick who pulled his own hat a little lower on his head, leaning forward to catch Mac’s attention.  “She knows better than to take any of our hats, kid.”

“Hey, who you calling a ki-”  

Nick barely noted the interruption, a frown forming on his lips the only indication he had.  “If she tried for mine she’d be out of work with the agency awful fast.  And the others have their own reasons, but you - you she knows she can get away with stealing it.”

Mac only grumbled.  “I don’t let her get away with it.”

“Let me ask you somethin’.”

“What, Valentine?”

“You ever ask her for it back?”

“No.”

“Not until she comes back to see you, right?”

“I-”  He wished this wasn’t happened with everyone around.  “Maybe.  But what’s your point?”

“He’s tryna say she likes ya, Mac.”  Hancock threw an arm around his shoulder and he could feel his own cheeks start to burn as Piper starting giggling again. “And that you like her too.”

 _Oh_. 


	3. Weapon Of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship, MacCready worries about Charlie when it comes to her choice in firearms.

MacCready wished she wouldn’t use a pistol.  He would have preferred if she’d chosen a further-ranged weapon like him.  Jesus, he didn’t like that she had to get so close to get off a decent shot.  Especially around the ferals they’d come across in those God damn tunnels with Bobbi and Mel under Goodneighbour.

_If it she took of that vault suit of hers_ _… not like that._ _Replaced it with decent armour, not… f_ _uck._

_Even his mind was getting away from him now._

He just wanted her to be safe… for the sake of the caps she paid him to keep him around.   _That was the reason… right?_

But if if he could barely admit it, a smaller part of him wished she hadn’t told him it had been her husband’s gun - something she’d lifted from her old closet safe - one of the few trinkets that had lasted the two-hundred years she’d been on ice.  She’d refused to part with it, not even after most of her new-found wasteland friends urged her to use something that could pack more punch.  She’d proved most of them wrong, saving up her caps and that damn junk she was always collecting until she’d modified it to give their enemies something they couldn’t forget - or come back from.  Just another thing her husband had taught her when he’d been discharged - fearing that one day the war would make their home the front.  

But he mostly wanted her to be safe.

_For the sake of the caps… yeah._

He just wished she wouldn’t use a pistol.


	4. Younger & Older Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to explore the pre-war relationship of sole survivor Charlotte Walsh and Nick Valentine. Nick and Charlie discuss her new relationship with MacCready.

“You and the kid, huh?  Thought you liked older men, Charlie.” **  
**

Charlotte’s almost asleep when Nick’s voice breaks the silence of the small shack they’ve taken shelter in during the radiation storm.  He’s not affected by it, but he’s made sure she’s popped enough Rad-X to last the remainder of the night.  From anyone else she would have snapped at them that her budding relationship with MacCready was none of their business, but this was Nick, her Nick.  “He’s not a kid, Nicky.  Jesus, he has a kid.”

“Just doesn’t seem like your usual type.” She can hear the disapproval in his voice.  She knows Nick and MacCready aren’t on the best of terms, knows that Nick doesn’t approve of Mac’s mercenary past.  But she nearly snorts at his words.  Nick does know her regular type - hell he fell into the category, he’d been the one that had set her expectations for men.  Both he and her husband Nate had been older than her - both barely - but it was a shift from her new six years younger lover.

MacCready’s been good to her.  A gun protecting her back when they first met, a friend when she’s needed one, a shoulder to cry on - and now after their nights together at the Hotel Rexford - someone that’s reminding her what love used to be like.

“Tastes change, Nicky.”

“Apparently.”

She doesn’t want to have this conversation now, she’s tired and she’s still sore from where a raider’s baseball bat connected with her side hours before.  “Nick, why does it matter?”

“Nate was a good man.”  

“He was.”

“I wasn’t so bad either.” His tone lets her fill in the blanks. 

_I was a good man too, Charlie. We worked once upon a time. _Why not me, again?__

And she doesn’t want to answer that question just yet.


	5. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours are running around Santuary that Charlie keeps a stash of romance novels. Prompted.

“I do not!”  Charlotte’s voice is shrill when Piper tells her what’s been circulating around the Sanctuary rumour mill. Word around is that she’s been stashing some romance books - both lurid and sickeningly-sweet alike - somewhere in Sanctuary, hogging them from the rest of the settlement’s population. **  
**

“That’s not what the people are sayin’, Blue.”

“Well, it’s not true.  I don’t - I don’t read the pulp romances they’re saying I do. Why would I pick those of all the books we found at the library?  I don’t read -”

“Don’t lie to Piper, hun.”  MacCready tilts his hat up from where it’s rested over his eyes throughout the conversation, leading her to believe he’s been dozing as he lies on the couch of their shared home - her old one, just re-purposed now.  He grins then, one of those shit-eating ones that she both loves and hates. “She hides them under my comics.”


	6. A Cold Day In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe: Things go horribly wrong when Charlie Walsh takes on the mantle of the Silver Shroud.

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before I let anything bad happen to you.”

MacCready wasn’t sure she’d heard his words correctly, still half asleep in her - their - bed at the Hotel Rexford. The same bed that they’d… he smiled sleepily at the thought.

“What was that, Mac?”

“I -”

She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, lips leaving wet kisses against his skin and he was having trouble remembering himself what he’d been saying.

Fuck, she knew just how to make his knees wobble and he wasn’t even fucking standing. “I said.” His hand moved to stroke down her cheek as she adjusted herself to lay her head on his chest. “It’ll be a cold day in hell before I let anything bad happen to you.”

The smile that lit up her face made his heart damn near thump out of his chest, one he’d only seen a handful of times. 

They were supposed to meet Kent later that day. They’d gotten back from Hubris Comics late last night, they’d gotten the Silver Shroud costume, and some other goodies for the old ghoul as well. 

But after he’d said that, she’d convinced him that Kent wasn’t going anywhere, that they could spend a little longer in bed, even gave Clair another day’s worth of caps just to stay a little longer than their twenty-four hour room limit when she came knocking at their door. 

He’d told her he loved her that day, countless times. He’d heard the words said back to him just as much. He wished they could have stayed in those moments.

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before I let anything bad happen to you,” he’d said. The laugh that left him felt bitter on his tongue as he thought about it. It had been a promise, one MacCready should have known he’d fucking break.

It was three weeks later, three goddamn weeks later and he should have known that this Silver Stroud business would land them in boiling hot water. They’d followed Sinjin’s instructions, Charlie distraught the entire time over Kent’s wellbeing. She should have been worried about her own.

She’d managed to talk the bastard into going after her first before Kent. She’d been too trusting, should have known that the raider wouldn’t have kept his word. But she’d noticed him glancing at Kent to line up a shot just in time, and before Mac could grab the back of her fucking vaut suit she was moving between Kent and the fucking bullet.

MacCready’s next shot had been to the fucker’s head, not even taking time to watch the bastard die before throwing his rifle down as he rushed over to where she’d fallen. “Char- Charlie fu- No. Charlotte, charlie look at me. Look at me! LOOK AT ME!” He didn’t hear Kent’s consoling words, he didn’t hear anything around him, too focused on the way her hands tightened on his duster before growing slack, in the way her eyes glazed over, in the way her breathing was stopping. He fumbled for a stimpak in her pocket, jabbing it into her shoulder before waiting, the waiting was torture. He felt Kent’s hand on his own shoulder when nothing happened. This couldn’t be real. They’d - she’d - been through too much. Not now. She couldn’t leave him. Not now.

Hell must have frozen over.


	7. Science Bros Of The Commonwealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written with [ferelleden's](https://ferelleden.tumblr.com/) Mitchell. Neighbours and friends in Sanctuary Hills before the War, Charlie and Mitchell find themselves the only survivors of Vault 111 and on a mission to find their sons.

Her hands hit the ground with a sharp smack.  Her body still shaking from the effects of the cryostasis wearing off.  Her legs were like jelly, her lungs screamed with pain as she greedily took in the first air she’d had in who knew how long. **  
**

She looked forward and tears stung at her eyes.  Grief washing over her, joining the pain.

_Nate._

_No, no, no, no.  This couldn’t be real.  They’d escaped the bomb, they were supposed to have a new life here in the vault.  A life that had been snatched from her with ice and a bullet._

And then she heard the coughs from down the line of pods, pulling her from her thoughts.   _Someone else was alive!_

She turned her head, muscles still getting accustomed to movement again.   _How long had she been in there?_  When she saw the dark hair falling down on his forehead she knew who it was, even before she heard the choked sob of his wife’s name.

_Mitchell._

She remembered hearing screaming and a second shot from further down, but she’d been so lost in her grief for her own family that she hadn’t realized that the same fate as Nate had befallen Mitch’s wife Nora.   _God.  Why was this happening?_

She shakily got to her feet, falling back to her knees before finding some balance.  It took ten steps to reach him, the memories of neighbourhood barbeques and backyard parties flooding through her mind, of the friendship between the two couples.  How Nora and Charlie had went through their pregnancies together, joking that their sons would grow up the closest of friends.

“Mitch?”

His eyes snapped up.

“Charlie?”

She didn’t know how long they stayed in that room in the vault, grieving their the way their lives had been, for their spouses, for their lost children.  Eventually, together, they opened each of the spouses’ cryopods, saying a quiet goodbye before holding no longer needed wedding rings in the palms of their hands, placing each pair in pockets for safe-keeping.

She felt Mitch’s hand rest on her shoulder, his voice sounding like she had remembered for the first time that day.

“What do you say we both go and find the bastard that took our families?”


	8. Ten Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on” for Charlotte & Nick. Prompted.
> 
> About nine years before Vault 111, about five years before Nate Walsh.

“Fuck! Nicky, wake up!”  Charlotte’s hands are on his shoulders, not so gently nudging him awake.  “Up! Up!”

They’re twenty - _four years together, two years sleeping together_ \- and yet she’s just as nervous every time he stays over at her apartment for the night - all that Catholic guilt settling in for practically living in sin.  He grumbles - the early morning light stinging his eyes - and he turns over, showing his face into the pillows. 

“Nicholas Valentine, my parents are coming over in ten minutes, so please put some clothes on.”  She nudges again.  “At least let them think you just got here.”

He groans, but shifts towards the edge of the bed.  He’d not really thought about his state of dress, only remembering he’d spent the night skin to skin with her, wringing his name from her lips for the majority of it.  He barely thinks as he pulls on his boxers and pants, ignoring the glare from her as he buttons his very much wrinkled shirt.  “Better?”

“Better.”

He’s met Mr. and Mrs. Hughes before - plenty of times ever since they’d moved to Boston with Charlie - but he’d never been at her apartment before during it.  This was going to be interesting.

He’s sitting at the edge of the bed, putting on his socks, but getting distracted by her completely bare body as it flits around the bedroom collecting her clothes from the night before.  She barely has her underwear, shirt, and pants on when there’s a knock on the door.

“Here we go.”


End file.
